Frozen Complications
by DanielCorcoran
Summary: Not long after her birthday, Anna decides to take her first sip of wine, with her sister soon joining her. The morning after, the two sisters find themselves in a compromising situation, one that could threaten both their status' and even their own lives. Even more so then when Elsa's powers were revealed, for the two had just committed an unforgivable sin. (Elsanna, Canon, Incest)
1. Chapter 1

It's been one year since the Great Thaw and not long after Anna's 19th birthday and the two Royal Sisters have never been closer. Currently things in Arendelle have been quiet, especially during the night and currently everyone in the kingdom was fast asleep.

Well, aside from one particular Princess that is.

Feeling that she was old enough to drink, Anna had snuck into the wine cellar when no one was looking to fine a bottle, any bottle, and see how it tastes for herself.

The cellar was dark, pitch black even, so Anna had to light a candle and carry it with her to illuminate the room for her.

She held the candle close to the stacked wine bottles to inspect them clearly, all of which reflected the light shining on them.

Anna scanned the bottles one by one before finally taking one off the shelf.

"Ok, this should do," she muttered to herself, satisfied.

"Find what you were looking for?"

Anna squealed, startled as she spun around and held the light out to reveal her sister, the Queen of Arendelle, Elsa, standing behind her.

"Elsa!" Anna gasped.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." Elsa said with a small giggle.

"What's so funny?" Anna inquired.

"Nothing, sorry it's just… this reminds me so much of the times you were caught sneaking into the kitchen, trying to get into the cookie jar." Elsa admitted, smiling fondly at the memory.

"You remember those times?"

"Of course, I remember all of them. I remember being the one who sometimes caught you… and all the time you told me you got caught from the other side of the door…"

Anna frowned upon seeing her sister's sad face as she remembered the circumstances that led to them becoming distant from each other. Feeling guilty, Anna walked over to her sister and gave her a hug, which surprised her.

"Whoa… what's this…?" Elsa started to ask.

"Sorry." Anna said, quietly.

"For-For what?" Elsa questioned. As her sister hugged her, she started to feel an odd warmth in her chest that she couldn't explain.

"For making you sad… I know that… those days when we were apart were hard on you too, I just…" Anna began to say, getting a little teary eyed before Elsa hugged her back.

"It's ok, it's ok. Those days are behind us, you know that." Elsa assured her.

Anna sniffled and smiled. "Yeah, I know."

"And I _promise _you, nothing's _ever _going to separate us again." Elsa stated, firmly.

The red-headed Princess sniffled one more time. "Good."

The two sisters soon separated.

"Now… about _that_." Elsa said, gesturing to the bottle of wine her sister was still holding in her hand.

Anna finally remembered the bottle and her eyes widened as she blushed a little. "Oh! Right! Sorry! I-I-I was just… since I am nineteen and all… I just wanted to…"

"Anna. Anna! It's ok, it's ok! I understand." Elsa assured her.

"You… do?" Anna responded, surprised.

"Of course, I actually did something similar when I was younger… course I didn't wait till I was nineteen like _you _did." Elsa confessed.

Anna gasped. "_No_!" she responded somewhat dramatically.

The Queen just shrugged. "We all have a past,"

"So… you're not mad about me sneaking into the wine cellar and taking this…?" Anna inquired, still a little nervous about getting in trouble.

"No. But I can't just let you take it." Elsa stated with a firm tone.

"Aw…" Anna whined.

A mischievous smirk slowly appeared on the Queen's face. "At least not without _me_,"

Upon hearing this, Anna became surprised briefly before smirking cheekily as well.

* * *

A few hours later, both the Princess and the Queen were walking, or rather stumbling and swaying, down the halls while laughing and each carrying half empty bottles of wine in their hands.

Both of them bumped into either the walls, each other or into one of the tables and suits of armor set in the hallway.

Anna hiccuped a little as she laughed some more. "You know… it's funny…" she said between hiccups. "At first… this funny looking drink… made my throat _burn _a little… but after a few teeny-weeny little sips… it actually started to taste _good_…"

Elsa took another swig of wine before hiccuping again. "Well… that's what happens… isn't it… _cool_?"

As Elsa drank the last of her wine, Anna started to laugh even louder then before. Elsa soon turned to sister after finishing.

"What?"

"Did you… did you just… make an _ice _pun?"

"Did I?"

"You totally did!"

"Oh… yeah!"

The Royal Sisters laughed hysterically at this while Anna drank the rest of her bottle as well. Both of them soon dropped their bottles after Anna finished off the rest of the wine inside of hers.

"Well… I suppose we should… head on back to bed…" Anna said, still hiccuping.

"Yeah… hey! You wanna… sleep in _my_ room tonight?" Elsa offered, while nearly falling over. "You know… like when we were like… _super_ little…?"

"Uhhhh… ok!" Anna replied, cheerily. "Why not?"

"Great! So… where's my room again…?" Elsa asked, looking around both confused and half-asleep.

Anna turned and pointed to the door beside them. "I think it's… _that_ one…"

The Snow Queen turned to the door also and after a moment, it becomes familiar to her. "Oh! Yeah… ok."

Elsa wobbled over to her door and opened it up before stepping inside. While keeping her hand on the knob, she turned to Anna and gave her an inviting yet seductive smile. "Come on in…"

"Ok!" Anna smiled as she began to skip toward the open door… only for it to suddenly slam in her face, surprising her. "Hey! Did you just… did you just lock me out… _again_!? Elsa!"

The drunk Princess promptly began to bang on the door continuously while whining like a child would.

"Elsaaaa! Elsa, come on! Let me in! Let. Me. In!" she pleaded loudly before the door suddenly opened, nearly causing her to fall inside.

Elsa poked her head out, smiling. "Just kidding," she giggled.

Anna pouted. "You're mean…"

"Yes, I know." Elsa shrugged, looking real proud of herself.

She offered her sister a hand and with a blushing face, Anna slowly took it just before Elsa promptly pulled her inside. "Whoa, there!" she reacted. The door closed soon after and if one listened closely, one could hear the two of them giggling and squealing as well smacking and clicking noises as well.

* * *

Hours later, it was morning and the sun was already risen above the mountains and shining down on the kingdom. Some of the citizens began to wake up while others remained sleeping, like the Royal Sisters for instance.

Inside Elsa's room, where the two sisters decided to sleep together in while they were both intoxicated after drinking so much wine, both of them were still fast asleep. Unlike Elsa though, who was completely covered by the sheets, Anna was only partially covered and in the same state she was usually in while she was sleeping; drooling and with a bad case of bedhead.

She snored loudly, loud as a bear growling, for some time yet Elsa still didn't wake up but eventually Anna did and with a long groan she sat up, revealing her uncovered breasts, before rubbing her eyes.

"Morning…" she said to no one in particular before a stabbing pain was felt in her head that made her cry out. "Oh my head…! What did I hit my head on last night…? Wait a minute…"

Anna gazed around her surroundings and began to realize something important. "This… this isn't my room…" she muttered, stunned before a groan coming from a certain lump under the covers startles her. "What…? Uh… Kristoff…? Olaf…? Is… is that you…?"

It was also then that Anna looked down on herself and realized that she was topless. With a squeal, she promptly used both arms to cover up her breasts while looking around anxiously.

"Where… where… where is my…?" she asked aloud, hoping to see her nightgown and/or corset top anywhere.

Just then, the moaning beside her got louder and a voice soon spoke up from under the covers. "Ugh… Anna…?"

The redhead gasped upon hearing her name said by a voice she knew too well. "El-Elsa…?" she asked, hoping she was wrong.

Unfortunately though, Anna was proven right however as the covers covering the 'lump' are pushed back while the Queen, also naked from the waist up and with messy hair, rises and rubs her eyes as well. She looked half asleep herself and didn't seem to notice that her sister, currently freaking out a little, was sitting right beside her, apparently half-naked too.

"Anna…?" Elsa muttered again. "What's going on…? Why are you being so _loud _this early in the morning… and why does my _head_ hurt so much…?"

The aforementioned Anna herself tried to stop herself from staring at her sister's boobs and tits, but for some reason she just couldn't turn away and continued to gaze at her sister's apparently flawless skin and breasts with a red face.

"Um… Elsa…?" The princess spoke up very slowly.

Elsa gradually turned to her sister, eyes half-closed. "Anna…?" she responded.

A moment of silence went by as the two topless young women stared at each other before Elsa's eyes slowly open all the way and widen as she gasped sharply. Shortly after that, both sisters screamed almost at the top of their lungs, nearly falling out of the bed in the process as they flailed around like crazy.

Another wave of pain soon makes them stop and hold their heads as they both groaned loudly.

"Oh… my head… this doesn't feel like a normal headache…" Anna remarked as she shook her throbbing head.

"That's because it's not… Ugh… it's called a hangover… it happens when you drink too much…" Elsa started to explain before she finally realized her topless state and squealed. She quickly used the sheets to cover herself up. "How embarrassing…!"

"But why… why are we in bed together…?" Anna inquired, confused.

"I-I don't know… I… can't… _remember_…"

Anna looked around again and spotted something that made her eyes widen and filled her with great concern. "Elsa…?"

"What?" Elsa questioned, slightly irritated by the pain. She turned to see what Anna was looking at and gasped when she saw Anna's clothes several feet away from the bed, including her undergarments. "Oh no…"

"Wait… if those are _my_ clothes… where are _yours_?" Anna questioned, slowly.

"My-My-My… my dress is gone… may-maybe I'm just wearing something… _below_ the waist…" Elsa said with a hopeful tone in her voice.

"Are you?" The younger sister asked, deeply hoping her sister was right as well.

Elsa kept on hand on the sheets to continue covering her breasts while the other one reached down underneath them and started to feel around the lower part of her body. As she does so, her eyes slowly widen to the size of the fancy dinner plates they usually ate on.

"No…" The older sister responded with dread in her voice.

Anna gulped loudly. "Oh dear…"


	2. Chapter 2

The two sisters began to pant a little as they started to process their current situation; both of them were in Elsa's bed, complete naked under the sheets, with Anna's clothes on another side of the room while Elsa presumably made hers dissolve with her powers and both of them felt like someone stabbed them in the head thanks to the effects of the hangovers they were experiencing.

As for what they might have done, only one thing came to their minds and it was something Elsa refused to admit, both verbally and mentally.

Anna turned to Elsa, fearfully. "Elsa…? Did we…?"

"_No_." Elsa stated quickly and firmly. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no… that's not possible. We-we couldn't have… have had… _sex_."

"Elsa! Look at us! We're in bed together, _naked_!" Anna pointed out.

"Yes, but… but… but do you… _remember? _Like _anything_ about what happened…? Last-Last night I mean…?" Elsa questioned almost pleadingly.

"No I… oh… my head… everything's such a _blur_…" Anna expressed while rubbing in between her eyes.

Elsa rubbed her head as well. "Neither can I…" she admitted. "Oh… we drank so much of that wine… we must have been so drunk…"

"Drunk enough to…?" Anna started to say.

"_No_. No, it couldn't have happened… it-it couldn't have…" Elsa denied while shaking her head. "I-I do remember… I remember… _laughing_. Yes… I was _laughing_. A lot…"

"Hey… yeah! So… so was I!" Anna realized.

"Yes and that… that's all that happened." Elsa stated. "We drank, we laughed, we got… undressed… and we slept in the same bed together just like when we were little."

"And we didn't have sex?" Anna questioned, still unsure about the whole thing.

"No sex." Elsa shook her head, smiling.

Anna sighed in relief. "That's good…" she said. "Because… Because that would be _wrong_, right?"

"_Completely_."

"I mean… we're _sisters. _Related by _blood_ and stuff…"

"Not to mention, I'm the Queen and you have Kristoff."

"Exactly! So why would we…?"

"We wouldn't!"

The two sisters start to laugh at the thought of making love to each other. Part of them was still a little unsure if they really didn't or not, but both of them kept those thoughts to themselves so as to not worry the other. Eventually they both stop laughing and sighed deeply.

"Well I'd… better get dressed and back to my room before anyone comes in and sees us or thinks I'm missing." Anna suggested as she started to turn herself around.

"Yes… we don't want _that _to happen…" Elsa nodded while Anna's feet touched the ground on the side of the bed. She only gave Anna a quick glance as she stood up from the bed but upon catching a look at something on her sister's body, her eyes bugged out.

There, right on her sister's right buttock, was a bright red mark that seemed to resemble a hickey of some kind, which it was, much to her horror.

Anna stretched her arms a little as she stood where she was and was just about to go get her clothes when she noticed her older sister staring at her.

"Elsa? What's wrong? Why are you…?" she began to ask before her face turned bright red and she turned around to cover herself up. As she glared at Elsa, she used one arm to cover her breasts and her other hand to cover her crotch. "Elsa! Are you… Are you checking me out!?"

"What? Oh, no! No! That's not it at all!" Elsa protested, feeling just as embarrassed as her sister.

"Then why are you…!?" Anna started to demand.

"Look! On your right cheek!" Elsa told her while pointing at her. A confused Anna quickly rubbed her right face cheek. "Not _that _cheek…"

"Not that… what are you…?" Anna began to question before she turned and looked at the full length mirror behind her and saw the hickey on her bum.

The red haired Princess yelped when she saw it and quickly hurried over to the mirror. She turned around and bent over a little to get a closer look at it. She gasped sharply, which confirmed what she and Elsa deeply feared.

"Oh no… Elsa…" Anna started to say as she turned to her sister, wide eyed. "I think we really did have sex…"

The Queen started to hyperventilate a little as she held her head and groaned a little as another, but smaller, wave of pain goes through her head. "Oh heavens… I-I-I remember now… I-I… I _kissed_ something… _bit_ something…"

"You _bit_ my _butt_!?" Anna exclaimed in shock.

"I-I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I was drunk! We both were…!" A regretful Elsa expressed strongly. "In fact… I wouldn't be surprised if you did the same thing to _me!_"

"What!? I-I wouldn't…!" Anna tried to defend herself while blushing.

"Oh really?" Elsa asked, doubtfully. She pushed the covers back and crawled across the bed on all fours before turning her bottom toward her sister, making her turn away with a red face.

"Elsa! What are you doing!?" Anna questioned in a hushed but stressed tone. "Put-Put that away… would you…? _Please?_ I _really _don't wanna look at my own sisters butt… Uh, no offence by the way…! But…"

"Just _look_." The Queen practically ordered. "Do I or do I not have a _hickey _on my buttocks?"

Anna's arms were raised at the moment while her eyes were closed tightly. She eventually opened one of them and, just a few seconds later, the other opened as well as her jaw dropped upon gasping sharply.

It was as her sister suspected and feared, Elsa also possessed a hickey, right on her left butt cheek, no doubt planted by Anna herself.

"Oh no…" That is all the red haired Princess could say.

Elsa's eyes widened. "So it's true?" she inquired, fearfully. A nod from her sister was all the confirmation that the Queen needed. With a heavy sigh, Elsa sat her marked tushie on the bed and placed a hand on her head. "Oh no… No… What have we done, Anna? What have we done…!?"

"Elsa…" Anna said as she approached her distraught sister.

"This isn't good Anna… This is not good…!" The Snow Queen muttered in a scared tone as she shook her head.

Anna climbed back onto the bed upon reaching it and approached her sister. "Elsa… Elsa it's ok…" she tried to tell her sister comfortingly.

"No!" Elsa exclaimed emotionally as she turned to Anna. "No, it's _not_ ok! Don't you see? Don't you realize what we've done!? We've committed the taboo of _incest_! An unforgivable sin!"

"O-Ok maybe but… but it wasn't like this was uh… uh, done with a clear head, right?" Anna inquired, hopefully. "I-I mean… we-we drunk! _Super _drunk! It-It could have happened to _anyone._"

"But it happened to _us_, Anna." Elsa stated. "_Us_! The Royal Sisters of Arendelle! If-If the people… or _anyone _finds out!"

"They won't find out." Anna tried to assure her sister.

"You don't know that!" Elsa reminded Anna.

"No, I'm telling you, Elsa. They _won't_!" Anna stated, firmly. "This… This was just a one time thing! An accident! A secret we'll both take to our graves! And besides, it's not like anyone saw us or…"

A knock on the door startled both sisters, Anna quickly covered her mouth to keep herself from screaming.

"You're majesty, are you up?" A voice belonging to their servant, Kai, asked.

"Uh… yes! Yes, I'm-I'm up!" Elsa replied quickly while trying to hide the fear in her voice. "What is it?"

"I came to tell you that the Royal Cook has just prepared breakfast for you and Princess Anna." Kai announced.

"Oh! Uh… great! Thank you! I'll… I'll be there soon." Elsa told Kai.

"By the way, if you don't mind me asking your majesty, do you happen to know where Princess Anna is do you?" Kai inquired, making the aforementioned naked Princess freeze up.

Elsa also became nervous but hid it with a calm tone. "Uh… no, why? Isn't she… in-in her room?"

"I'm sorry your majesty, but she isn't and we've been searching all over the castle for her."

"Um… well… I'm sure she's around somewhere… a-after all it _is _a huge castle."

"Hmm, I suppose you are right, your majesty."

"I'll-I'll let you know when I find her…"

"Thank you, your majesty. I'll be taking my leave now."

"Alright, thank you very much!"

The sisters listened to Kai's footsteps as they got further and further away before sighing in relief.

"That was close…!" Anna expressed in relief.

"We're lucky the servants aren't allowed to enter our rooms without permission…" Elsa added.

"I'll say…" Anna nodded in agreement.

"However… how did he know you weren't in your…" Elsa began.

"I… may have left the door opened a little when I went to sneak into the…" Anna admitted.

Elsa sighed while putting her hand on head. "Oh Anna…"

"What? I'm sorry! I-I figured the trip would be quick! Just get in, get out with the wine, no muss, no fuss!" Anna said, defensively. "But hey, it's not a big deal! We still didn't caught!"

"But it caused everyone to worry and search all over for you! If… If they came in here…!" Elsa started to say, looking and sounding very worried.

"They _didn't_! They _wouldn't _have!" Anna insisted, though her sister still continued to look worried. "Elsa. Elsa!"

The younger sister grabbed her sister's arms to make her look her in the eye.

"It's fine. We're ok. Everything's gonna be _fine_, I _promise_." The redhead assured Elsa.

As she stared to her sister's eyes, Elsa felt that same warm feeling she felt when Anna hugged last night in the wine cellar, only this time it was stronger. She could feel a strong magnetic pull towards Anna, even toward her soft, rosy lips. Elsa struggled with fighting it, but it was as if all rationality in her mind was evaporating in an instant as well as any reminder that she and Anna were related by blood.

Soon enough, Elsa's mind went blank as something else suddenly took over her body. She stopped fighting the pull and her own lips move forward to press against Anna's, this caused her younger sister's eyes to widen.

Elsa's lips were cold, in contrast to Anna's warm lips, but were even sweeter as Anna quickly discovered. While she was surprised by the sweetness of her sister's lips, Anna's mind quickly reminded her of the fact that it was her _sister_ kissing her. The shock of this caused her to release Elsa's arms and caused her hands to shake while muffled cries of protest emit from her.

She tried to pull away, but her sister quickly cupped her face with her chilly hands. While Elsa's touch didn't turn her to ice, it did freeze her in place and kept her from pulling away.

Anna soon felt something poking her lips before quickly realizing that it was her sisters tongue, trying to gain entry. Eventually it did and quickly started to swirl around her own tongue and the inside of her mouth.

Following sixty-seconds of swapping spit with her Queen, the Princess soon decided to try and do something to stop it, even though deep down she was enjoying it immensely. She slowly reached forward and grabbed the closest thing she could grab; her sister's tit.

She took the surprisingly stiff nipple between her two fingers and gave it a strong tug. This caused Elsa's eyes to widen and a muffled squeak to emit from her as she snapped out of her trance and realized what she was doing.

Upon the pleasure she felt from having her nipples pulled vanishing, Elsa quickly stopped cupping her sister's face and pulled away with horrified looking eyes, like she had just frozen her heart all over again.

Anna meanwhile, slowly reached toward her lips and felt them, the taste of her sister was still there and they still felt cold. The royal sisters stared at each other and panted as the realization of what just happened and the potential consequences of it started to fill their minds.

Soon enough though, Elsa finally managed to speak again. "This is very not allowed…"

"Well… well… well at least no one…" Anna began to say, still trying to stay positive and find some way to calm her panicked sister down, even though she was panicking herself.

But before she could say very much, someone else knocked on the other side of the door, startling them again.

"Hey, Anna! Elsa! You guys up yet?"

The sisters gasped, they knew that voice.

"Olaf…!" They whispered to each other, worriedly.

"Are you guys still sleeping?" Olaf questioned in a teasing manner. The two young women could practically see his little eye looking through the keyhole and hear him even talk through it. "Well, I'd better come in and wake you guys up myself! Hope you enjoy a good morning hug! I know _I_ do!"

Anna and Elsa gasped sharply once again as the knob on the door started to shake and turn side to side.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Because of Olaf's small size and twigs for arms, it was difficult for the snowman to turn the knob on the bedroom door, but still the knob turned and the Princesses became greatly worried.

Anna turned to Elsa, panicked. "What are we gonna do?" she asked in a hushed tone. "He's gonna come in and see us!"

"Ok, ok, calm down. Calm down!" Elsa whispered. "We'll… we'll think of something!"

The knob turned even more, closer to clicking and the girls gasped sharply as they panicked.

"Quick! Hide!" Elsa told Anna quietly yet stressed.

"Ok! Ok!" The redhead nodded quickly as she backed up to the edge of the bed, preparing to climb out of it but wound up backing up too much, causing her to fall right out of the bed with a cry. She landed on the ground on her bum with a grunt and a thud, she rubbed her sore bottom as she grits her teeth. "Ow…"

"You ok?" The Queen asked, concerned.

"Yeah… just…" Anna began to say.

"Here I come!" Olaf announced. Anna acted fast however and rolled underneath the bed while Elsa used her magic to create her ice dress just before getting out of bed. At that point, the door opened up and Olaf popped inside. "Tada!"

Elsa giggled. "Good morning, Olaf,"

"Good morning Elsa!" Olaf smiled. He quickly started to look around. "Hey, where's Anna? I thought she was in here."

"Uh… she…" Elsa started to say.

"Ooh! Is she playing hide and seek?" Olaf asked, excitedly.

"No! Olaf, it's…" Elsa began to say but Olaf started to go further into the room and search around.

"Anna! Anna, where are you?" Olaf asked in singsong voice.

The aforementioned and still naked Princess, tensed up as the snowman started to get closer to where she was.

Elsa quickly hurried over. "Olaf!"

The queen quickly bent down and spun Olaf around once she got close enough.

"Olaf, she's not here. I promise you."

"But…"

"_But_…! I _think _she might be in the kitchen."

"Ooh! You think so?" Olaf asked, excitedly.

"Maybe. If not there, she could be back in her own room. Go find out!"

Elsa encouraged him, playfully.

"Ok!" Olaf declared as he dashed out the door. "Anna! Here I come!"

After the snowman had left, Elsa used her powers to create a cool breeze to push the door close. After which, she quickly turned to the bed.

"Ok, he's gone," she announced.

She heard a sigh of relief before she saw Anna climb up from the other side of the bed. The Snow Queen blushed when she saw her sister's rear end come into view and glanced away as the Princess turned to face her.

"Boy… that was a close one, huh?" Anna remarked before noticing her sister's uncomfortable look. "What's wrong?"

Elsa just pointed at her and moved her finger up and down. The redhead soon realized that she was still naked in front of her now fully clothed sister and blushed as well.

"Oh! Right! Sorry." Anna said before she bent down to pick up her clothes and started to put them on piece by piece.

"You'll have to hurry. Once Olaf sees that you're not in the kitchen, he's going to go to your room and when that happens…" Elsa began.

"Don't worry, Elsa! I'll get there before he does. Promise." The Princess assured her. "Also… about… what happened and… that _kiss…"_

"It didn't happen. It never did." Elsa stated, quickly.

"But…"

"Everything that happened in this room, _stays _in this room. We _cannot_ and _will not_… speak to _anyone_ about this."

"Of course. No one. But Elsa…"

"_Anna_." The older sister said sternly as she turned to Anna with narrowed eyes.

The redhead was a bit stunned but nodded in agreement upon putting her last piece of clothing on. "Sorry. I understand. Not a word. I'll just… drop it."

"Thank you." Elsa nodded, thankfully.

"Ok… guess I'll just… be going now." Anna said as she headed for the door.

"Alright, see you… later then." Elsa muttered with rosy cheeks.

"Yeah… see you later." Anna replied. She soon reached the door and opened it a little before turning back toward Elsa. "Elsa?"

The queen turned to her sister. "What is it?"

"I love you." Anna smiled. Those three words made Elsa blush even brighter and stare at her sister as she watched her sister leave.

Even after Anna had left her room and closed the door, she still stared at the spot where she once was and didn't make any kind of movement or sound. She was like one of her own ice statues, and as her heart started to beat so fast that her whole body heated up, it even made her dress start to melt.

She quickly noticed this and gasped in shock before quickly using her powers to reform her dress back to its normal state.

Elsa sighed in relief and put a hand on her chest. "What… what's going on? Why am I… _feeling_ this way?" she asked aloud. "Anna is my… she's my… she's my _sister_! I shouldn't be feeling something like this! I'm I… I'm I losing my mind? I have to be! I have to be…"

As she started to hyperventilate, she felt another sensation, one smoldering from between her legs, along with a strange smell. It was an intoxicating and ripe aroma of love and it intensified the more she thought about Anna.

She gripped the area around her crotch with a gasp before something on her behind started to tingle. The Snow Queen turned her and reached back to cup one of her cheeks, specifically the cheek Anna left a hickey on.

Fear filled Elsa in an instant as the tingling on her butt continued. "What is _happening _to me…?"

* * *

Unknown to the platinum blonde Queen, in the privacy of her own room, her younger sister was feeling the exact same sensations and the tingling feeling on her own butt cheek. The difference being that Anna freely moved her hands all over her now super sensitive body, making herself moan with pleasure while thoughts of her.

She panted heavily as he muttered quietly. "Elsa… Oh, Elsa…"

Anna was so entranced in fact, that she didn't even notice one hand cupping her breast while the other moved down to her crotch and put pressure on it with two of her fingers. Her cries increased in volume as she pressed and rubbed that spot even harder.

She increased her grip on her breast without slowing the speed of her crotch rubbing. The fingers on both her hands press into her private parts even harder and made her cry out even louder.

The harder and faster she rubbed, the louder her cries became and the more pressure was put on a special feeling growing in the pit of her stomach.

Anna now wanted nothing more then to let the special feeling inside of her out, a feeling that was intoxicating to her. She knew that if she did let it out, it would feel like the most pleasurable thing ever and she wanted that so bad.

Then finally, the peak was reached and Anna let out a loud cry of ecstasy. After it ended Anna collapsed on the bed, out of breath and sweaty. She raised her hand and saw how sticky and wet it was, felt it too.

She stared at her hand in disbelief before lowering it and staring at the ceiling.

"What is going on with me…?" Anna asked, aloud. She soon flipped over and moaned into the covers.

* * *

For the next few days, things were _very _awkward between the two sisters, though no one could tell due to both of them hiding it so well. While they acted like they usually did around Kristoff and Olaf, when they were around each other, they barely spoke to each other or even looked at each other.

Whenever they did try look to or talk to each other, they quickly started blushing, especially when the hickey's on their buttocks started to tingle, which was something neither of them could explain.

As they walked through Arendelle together, Kristoff couldn't help but notice the distant look on her.

"Hey… you ok?" he spoke up, which seemed to snap Anna out of whatever trance she was in.

"Huh? What?" she said before remembering where she was and who she was with. "Oh! Sorry! I was uh… I was a million miles away…"

"Yeah… clearly." Kristoff remarked. "You gonna tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing! Nothing's wrong! Wha-wha-wha-what makes you think something's wrong?" Anna asked with big fat and nervous looking smile on her face.

"Well… off the top of my head, I'd say… the way you're always pretending everything's normal but it's completely fake." Kristoff began.

"It is _not_…!" Anna started to say, sounding insulted.

"The way you continuously avoid your sister. I hardly see you two together anymore." Her boyfriend continued.

"Well, she _is _the Queen after all, so she's very busy a lot of the time and uh…" The red headed girl said, defensively.

"You're right, she _is _the Queen, which means that she easily clear her schedule and make time for her younger sister." Kristoff pointed out.

"It's not that simple." Anna stated.

"Actually it _is_, you're just making things more complicated then they are." Kristoff stated.

"I am not…!" Anna started to protest before Kristoff got in front of her to stop.

"_Anna_," he spoke up with a slightly raised voice. She looked up at him with wide eyes, she had rarely seen him like this, so when he spoke like that it made her a little nervous. "You have to talk to your sister. This can't keep going on forever. Whatever's going on between two you have to talk about instead of avoiding it. No problem ever got solved that way."

"But I… Kristoff it-" The princess began to say. She stopped herself though when Kristoff lowered his brows at her. Eventually her boyfriends serious gaze started to fill her with guilt and make her realize that he was right. She and Elsa needed to talk about what happened between them or nothing would ever be the same again. Anna finally let out a sigh. "Ok… you're right… I'll talk to her…"

"Thank you." Kristoff nodded.

"So… shall we continue?" Anna offered.

"Ah, we can do this later. You gotta go to the castle and talk to Elsa." Kristoff stated with a smile.

"What?" Anna responded in surprise. "But what about…?"

"It's _fine_. It's fine. Really. Go. Go talk to her, while you still have the nerve. You might lose it in a minute or two, you know." The ice harvester reasoned.

"Well… that's true but… you're _sure _you're ok with it, Kristoff?" Anna inquired, both unsure and nervous about leaving Kristoff in the middle of their date.

The big guy nodded with a smile. "Go for it, Anna," he encouraged.

Anna smiled, feeling more confident and assured then she was earlier. "Ok!" she said before turning and running off back towards the castle while Kristoff watched her go.

* * *

Meanwhile, Elsa was currently pacing around in the circles inside the ballroom, rubbing her hands and panting lightly with anxiety written across his face. While her powers weren't out of control, it did start to snow inside.

The tingling on her rump had gotten worse and the guilt of the whole thing was eating her up inside. The fear of someone finding out somehow, someway and not to mention the public backlash. Both these fears made it start to snow even harder.

"Elsa?"

The Queen gasped, startled by the sudden intrusion and quickly turned to the entrance to see the one person who understood what she felt and had been avoiding for the past few days; her sister.

"Anna…" she breathed as the snow quickly vanishes and the redhead started to approach.

"We need to talk." Her sister said with a serious tone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A long moment of silence passed between the two before Elsa was ready to respond. She knew that her younger sister was right. That they needed to talk about what happened, what's been happening and how they've been feeling instead of ignoring it and each other. Elsa was thinking the exact same things as Anna, she just failed to talk about it first and was still reluctant to talk about it. But eventually she did.

"Yes I… I suppose we should…" The queen admitted.

"I-I know you told me to forget about it… and I _tried_, I really did but… lately it's all I've been thinking about…" Anna revealed. "And I keep… trying to remember… exactly what we did but… all I get are…"

"Fragments and… images…" Elsa finished.

"Exactly!" Anna confirmed. "You too?"

Elsa nodded. "Yes. Also… whenever I think of you lately… my… butt… it…" she tried to say as she reached around to cup her tingly cheek.

"Tingles?" Anna guessed, finishing her sisters sentence while rubbing her own marked tush.

Elsa confirmed her guess with a nod and a verbal response. "Yes…"

"What does it _mean_…?" Anna questioned both troubled and confused.

"I don't know… not even the hickey has disappeared…"

"Mine neither!"

"And… oh, you're going to hate me for this…"

"What!? Elsa, no! I could _never_ hate you! You know that!"

"Not even if I've… _pleasured_ myself… thinking about you…?" Elsa inquired, fearfully.

Anna shook her head. "Not at all."

The Snow Queen's eyes widen. "What? Really? Y-You mean… you're not… disgusted by me…?"

"Why would I be when… I've done the same thing?" The Princess confessed.

Elsa's eyes widened even more. "You… have…?"

Anna nodded. "Yeah… everything you've been feeling… and experiencing… I've been feeling and experiencing the exact same things…" she revealed. "So I know… that you have the same thing on your mind as me…"

"What? _No!_" Elsa firmly denied.

"Yes, you _have_!" Anna insisted.

"No, Anna!" Elsa stares, upset.

"Elsa. Elsa, you know as well as I do that if we _really_ want to move past this… if we wanna say for a _fact_ that what we felt meant nothing…" Anna began. She made a loud gulp before she continued. "We have to do it… one more time."

"No!" Elsa exclaimed, stomping her foot on the floor hard and causing part of it to freeze up, not that either sister noticed.

"Elsa…" Anna began.

"Anna, do you not hear what you're _saying_?" Elsa questioned, incredulously. "What happened… what we _did_… it can _never_ be repeated…"

"We've already done it once…" Anna reasoned.

"We were _drunk_! It was an _accident_! It's one thing to make love to your own sister while intoxicated? But to do it again _intentionally_?" The platinum blonde expressed with shock, fear and disgust in her voice. "Do you have _any_ idea what you're asking!?"

"I do! And I know it's weird but…" Anna started to say.

"It's not just 'weird' Anna, it's _incest_!" Elsa reminded her.

"Which is an unforgivable sin, I know, but it could be the only way to prove to ourselves that what happened during… _that night_… didn't mean anything! That we don't feel about each other… _that_ way…" Anna reasoned. "Heck! It could even make the tingling in our butts stop!"

"But what if it _doesn't_?" Elsa asked in concern.

"Well, we won't know for sure unless we _try_." Anna pointed out.

"I can't believe your so welcoming to the idea!" Elsa exclaimed. "You have a boyfriend, you know!"

"I know that!" Anna snapped. "But I don't think we have a _choice_!"

"Yes, we _do_!" Elsa insisted.

"Was having sex with me really that bad?" Anna asked, both angry and hurt.

Eyes narrowed, Elsa opened her mouth to say something but her sister's words soon sunk into her mind and relaxed her expression. She closed her mouth and averted her gaze while her cheeks became rosy to reflect her current state of mind. "No… it wasn't _all_ bad…" she confessed, basfully.

Now the younger sisters cheek became as red as her hair. "Oh… good… s-same with me…" she revealed. "I-I mean… you-you were great! Great! Wait, what? Gah! Sorry uh…"

"It's ok… it's ok…" Elsa assured her. "And… as long as were being honest… you were a… good kisser…"

The redhead's nipples slowly started to harden under her dress. "You… remember… the kissing… I-I mean… during… _that night_…?"

"Some of it…" The Queen admitted.

"Even… when I… _bit_ you…?" The younger sister added, nervously while glancing toward the arm her sister was holding behind her back and presumably using to cup her tushie.

The Snow Queen rubbed the spot she was grabbing and blushed even redder. "I do… and it still feels fresh…"

Anna rubbed her own glute while blushing as well. "Mine too…"

"Maybe it's my magic that's causing them to tingle…" Elsa theorized.

"Or maybe… maybe it's l…" Anna started to suggest.

"No! It-It can't be love!" Elsa firmly. "At least… not _romantic_ love… we're siblings. Sisters. The only love we're supposed to share is _familiar_ love."

"I know but… but what if it's grown _beyond_ that…?" Anna pointed out.

"How could it…? After just one night…" Elsa wondered, deeply troubled.

"Only one way to find out." Anna stated as she held out her hand, though her elder sister was clearly still hesitant to take it and accept the offer. "Come on Elsa, just one more time, just to get it out of our systems as well as turn things back to normal. Well… at least as much as we can."

"And… no one will find out…"

"_No one_."

"We won't speak of this to anyone."

"Elsa, trust me, no one will find out. Besides, you're a great secret keeper! You kept your powers a secret from the whole kingdom for _years_."

"That is true…" Elsa admitted.

"Do you trust me?" The younger sister asked her elder sibling.

As Elsa gazed into her sister's deep green eyes, she couldn't help but smile fondly at her. Soon enough, she raised her hand and placed it in Anna's. "Always."

"Great!" Let's go!" Anna declared before she promptly pulled Elsa away.

"Whoa, there!" The older sister cried out in alarm as her baby sister practically dragged her out of the ballroom.

* * *

The two sisters made their way to the bedroom, Anna's bedroom this time since they already did it in Elsa's, with their interlocked and the thought of what they were doing and going to do constantly popping up in their heads. They had heard about couples leading each other away to the bedroom to 'do the deed' as it were and now they were doing it, completely sober too.

Despite agreeing to it, Elsa was still a jittering, nervous wreck about the whole thing and it showed thanks to the ice forming on the floor with each step she took. To say that Anna wasn't just as nervous would be a lie, she was just better at hiding it then her older sister.

They quickly stopped holding hands whenever one of the members of the staff walked by and soon joined them again once they were gone.

Some time later, they both arrived at the door to Anna's room and, after checking to make sure no one else was coming, Anna opened the door and let her sister walk inside before going in herself.

* * *

Once they were both inside, Elsa quickly froze the door shut so that no one could come in and interrupt them as well as see them in the act. Following that, Elsa turned to face Anna, both her eyes and her sisters were deep and yearning and the only thing either of them could hear was the sound of their own heartbeats.

Following what felt like an eternity to both of them, the two sisters step closer to each other and took each other's hands once they were close enough.

Both of them gulped at the same time and blushed bright red. The knew what they were about to do, the implications of it and what could happen after, but the urge to do so was tearing them apart enough as it was. It was time to put it to bed once and for all.

"Well? A-Are you ready…?" Anna inquired, meekly.

Elsa's eyes move downward. "No…"

"Me neither but…" The redhead began before she moved her head closer and pressed her lips against Elsa's.

While briefly stunned at first, Elsa soon started to kiss back with a surprising amount of vigor. Anna's eyes open then close while she and her sister continued to passionately make out while wrapping their arms around each other's necks to pull each other closer. As they open their mouths, their tongues gain access to the other's mouths and swirl around each other.

As they continued to indulge in such a forbidden deed, they each let out a moan or two and rubbed each other all over while feeling a certain spark, something that didn't register to either at the time.

Elsa's body began to heat up as it continued, a heat that threatened to melt her dress. She felt Anna shudder before she deepened the kiss, while Elsa grinded her body against her sisters with a force fueled by pure pleasure. They clutched the back of each other's outfits tightly while their clothing covered breasts pressed against each other as well.

Soon enough, due to needing air, the two pulled away. Both pant heavily and stare at each other with half open eyes before Elsa stepped back a little,

Without a word, Elsa spread her arms out a little and after a shimmer of light, her ice dress dissolves and bares her naked body to her sister. Anna's eyes widened that exact second, she'd already seen her sister naked but it was a sight that was still jaw dropping.

Elsa spreads her legs apart a little while her smooth, pale skin shimmers in the dim lighting of Anna's room. With her braided hair draped over her shoulder and directly above one of her perky breasts plus the curviness of her figure, the Snow Queen was certainly a sight to behold and it made the spot between Anna's legs heat up.

Anna soon snapped out of her aroused daze when she noticed Elsa pointing at her. She followed her finger as she moved it up and down before quickly realizing what she meant. Now in a hurry and with Elsa watching, Anna began to undress herself piece by piece.

She tried to make her stripping look as erotic as she could but stumbled a bit during the whole thing, making Elsa giggle.

Eventually, Anna was in the nude, just like her sister currently was and let the Queen's eyes roam all over her body. She could swear that she was counting every freckle she saw on her.

The platinum blonde soon curled her finger, gesturing Anna to come closer and the younger sibling quickly obeyed. As she stepped closer, Anna felt goosebumps all over her skin while her chest heaves with every breath.

Once again, the two sisters lock hands with each other, only this time they let their rock hard nipples tough each other and send a jolt of pleasure through them that makes their bodies hot and electrified. Both move their heads closer to each other, close their eyes and press their lips against each other once more.

Both quickly slip their tongues inside each other's mouths and let them dance around each other. As they kissed, Elsa moved her hand down Anna's back, the coldness of her skin made the redhead shiver all over.

The queen soon located her sisters hip and slowly follows the curve until she is soon caressing Anna's soft buns. The princess mimicked her sisters actions and squeezed one of her big sisters admittedly sizeable glutes.

As their fingers sunk into the flesh of each other's tushies the hickey's on their buttcheeks, the ones both of them are currently groping, then started tingling so much that they were practically vibrating. This caused both sisters to break the kiss and let out long moans.

"Ooh! Wow… Elsa… has your… butt… gotten _bigger_ somehow?" Anna slowly inquired.

"So has yours I see… or rather… I _feel_." Elsa said with a cheeky grin, even squeezing her little sisters rump a little harder for extra measure, making her squeak.

"It's not my fault! I get… cravings…" Anna said both defensively and embarrassed,

"Me too!" Elsa revealed. "Of…"

"Chocolate!" Both sisters said at the same time before they start kissing again while kneading each other's rear ends.

After a minute the kissing and kneading stop and Elsa gives the bed a quick glance, which Anna took as a sign for them to move closer to bed while still holding onto each other. Soon enough, Anna was directly in front of the footboard of her bed while she and Elsa were staring deeply into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Anna…" Elsa expressed.

Anna smiled at her big sister warmly. "I love you too, Elsa…"

"You want me to show you how much I love you?"

"Yes…"

"Then get ready."

Promptly, Elsa pushed Anna toward the bed, where she lands flat on her back while her big sister crawls onto it on all fours. Soon, her face was directly above Anna's, who reached up and wrapped her arms around Elsa's neck before bringing her into a kiss.

Wet smacking noises are heard among pleasure filled moans being generated by the two royal sisters. Briefly, they pull away just a little for some air but quickly press them back together while their tongues start to swirl around each other, swapping spit.

Elsa's body was now so hot that not only would her powers not work, but she was sweating for the first time in her entire life. She was so consumed with erotic pleasure that her body seemed to have a mind of its own, particularly her hand, as it slowly moved down her sisters chest and then her stomach. The coldness of her skin made Anna shiver like crazy.

Almost like she knew right away what was about to happen, Anna spread her legs apart while her big sister's hand moved down to the spot between her legs. The redhead quickly felt two of her older sisters' slender, ice cold fingers poke her currently slick pussy before finally, she inserted them.

The princess quickly lets out a sharp squeak and clenched up, making Elsa quickly stop.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Does that hurt?" she asked, worried.

While still shivering, Anna opened her eyes and gazed up at her sister with a loving smile.

"No… not really, keep going…" she urged her.

Elsa soon started to slide her fingers in and out of Anna's vagina over and over again, lubricating them in her juices. "Like this?" she inquired.

The redhead answered with an aroused gasp and cry while the queen's finger works its way inside her. Elsa's soft but frosty and callused tip rubbed against her walls. The pleasure makes Anna spasm a little and arches somewhat while her hand reaches out towards her sister's crotch but hesitates before she can make contact with the space between her thighs.

Elsa sensed Anna's hesitation and smiled down on her. "It's ok… go inside me…" she encouraged her.

That little push was all Anna needed before she put the tips of her fingers into Elsa's hole, making her gasp sharply. It was like sticking one's fingers inside a small gap in a large block of ice and liquids inside were just as cold, which Anna felt as she went further and further inside.

The queen quivered and shivered more and more as it happened, she even let out a cry before she lowered her head into her baby sisters breasts, not that Anna minded.

"Are you ok? You're really tight…" Anna remarked with concerned.

"I'm fine…" Elsa said with a shiver.

"You've never put a finger in there have you? Elsa, please, don't force yourself…"

The platinum blonde raised her head and smiled at her, she was now completely overtaken by the arousal she was feeling because of this. "I don't mind the pain… as long as you're here with me… and making me feel good… I'm _complete_…"

"Elsa…" Anna said slowly, stunned by how willing her sister had become, which was a sharp contrast to earlier where she was completely opposed to purposely having sex with her own sister. But now, she was willing to experience and do things that made her feel pain in order to pleasure herself and Anna.

The words 'I love you', were now beginning to mean much more to the sisters then before.

Both of them quickly engage in a kiss again and let their tongues dance around inside each other's mouths. Elsa even purposely spit inside Anna's mouth before kissing her again and Anna soon started to suck on her big sister's tongue. Their moans and cries start to become louder while their breasts soon become pressed together, they even let their tits swirl around each other.

As the two sisters continued to pull their fingers in and out of each other at increasing speeds, the Snow Queen began to move her breasts up and down Anna's, kneading them. Their cries, moans and gasps soon become louder as their fingering becomes faster before finally they reach their limits.

"_Anna_!" Elsa screamed.

"_Elsa_!" Anna cried at the exact same time as her sister as their clits spasm and release their juices while the sisters shiver and moan as a wave of orgasmic warmth consumes them both.

The Princess laid on the bed, chest heaving just like Elsa's as they try to catch their breaths. When their breathing finally levels out, the two sisters stared at each other with deeply loving eyes.

"Anna…" Elsa breathed.

"Elsa…" The younger sister said with a sigh before she and her big sister lock lips again, despite their energy being spent thanks to the heavy orgasms moments ago.

Once again, Anna wraps her arms around Elsa as they continue to make out, their naked bodies filled warmth and bliss. Even the tingling in their butt hickey's had stopped.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was soon morning once more and slightly shone through the window of one of the Princess', this time into Anna's room, and as the two sisters began to awoke, they found themselves in a very familiar position. Once again they are lying together, naked and practically glowing after a long session of love making.

Unlike last time however, their heads were not throbbing because of a hangover and they remembered every detail of what they did, much to their happiness as they cupped each other's faces lovingly.

"Hi…" Elsa said, softly.

"Hi…" Anna responded with a love struck expression.

"Good morning." The queen smiled.

The younger sister yawned a little. "Good morning…"

Elsa's nose wrinkled just then. "Ooh, morning breath."

"Ah, sorry." The Princess quickly replied, embarrassed.

"Don't be, I love the smell." Elsa assured her as she stroked her little sister's hair, which was just as undone and unruly as hers, behind her ear.

Anna giggled. "You're so weird…"

"You're just figuring that out _now_?" Elsa remarked with a smirk. That only made Anna giggle even more

"Hey."

"What?"

"I really enjoyed last night."

"Anna…"

"What? I did! And I-I know we're sisters and we shouldn't have but… what we did just felt so… so _natural_ and it… it didn't feel weird, you know?" Anna said, trying to contain her excitement. "I never felt anything like before! It was like an explosion of _light _going off in my heart! I can't really describe it! It… it…"

Elsa put a finger on Anna's soft lips to stop her ramblings. She gave her little sister a loving smile.

"I know Anna, I know." The queen assured her. "It feels like… I've regained a piece of my soul."

"I know!" Anna nodded. "Do you… do you think it's… true love?"

That question made Elsa's brows furrow as her face became troubled and conflicted. "I… I'm not sure…"

"That could be why my frozen heart thawed! It wasn't just true _sisterly_ love… maybe it was…"

"Well… whatever the reason… I know that then, now and _forever_… that I love you." Elsa expresses softly.

Anna's eyes became watery as she smiled. "I love you too…"

As the two sisters continued to find comfort in each other's arms and stared into each other's eyes, it seemed that all their troubles were far away. But soon enough, a certain question finally pops into Anna's head.

"So… what now?" she asked her older sister turned lover. "I-I mean… we slept together again… on purpose this time… and it was… _incredible_… so what do you think?"

The question hit Elsa hard and made her wonder the same thing. Growing up, when it came to matters besides her powers, she usually always knew what to do. But this? A secret incestuous love affair between her and her sister? It was completely unknown territory for her as it would be for anyway she assumed.

"I… I don't know…" she admitted as she sat up, using the bedsheet to cover her bare chest. "It _was_ amazing, I'll-I'll admit that but… we're kind of treading uncertain waters here, you know?"

Anna let what her sister said sink in and her eyes moved downwards. "Yeah… I guess you're right," she admitted as she sat up and used her sheet to cover herself as well. She turned to her big sister with a comforting smile. "But… but at least the tingling in our butts is gone. So… it'll be ok… right?"

The queen lowered her head. "No… it _won't_."

The redhead's smile faded. "Elsa…"

"Like you said; we just had sex again… _on purpose _this time Anna… there's no going back from this…" Elsa reminded her.

"I know…" Anna nodded with a solemn expression. "I know, but… it doesn't matter to me, ok? Like I said before; I _love_ you."

"You're _really _ok with the fact that you just had sex with your own sister?" Elsa questioned almost incredulously.

Anna nodded firmly. "_Yes_. I want to be with _you_ Elsa. No one else but you. Why? Because I don't just love you as a sister… but because I'm _in love _with you. Always and forever."

"Really?" Elsa asked, stunned.

Anna nodded with a serious and happy smile. "_Yes_," she responded, leaving Elsa speechless and with an open jaw. "So? What do you say? You wanna give this a chance? Give _us _a chance?"

The Snow Queen felt her heart swell and beat even faster upon hearing this. She felt so loved and so touched by how much her sister felt for her, despite how forbidden and unnatural the whole thing was.

Soon enough, the Queen smiled. "_Yes_," she replied, no longer caring how immoral it was. The happiness and pleasure she felt while being with Anna was too great and could no longer be ignored.

Hearing her sister give her consent filled Anna with such joy that it made her eyes water. She quickly embraced Elsa in a tight hug that pressed their breasts together. "Oh, Elsa! I love you so much!"

Despite how happy she felt from her sister's declaration of love, Elsa felt saddened and guilty by what she will be forced to tell her sister to do and soon ended the hug.

"Thank you Anna, but…" Elsa began after she turned away.

"But what? What _now_?" Anna questioned, tiredly.

Elsa paused before turning back to her sister solemnly. "It's just… well… if you _really _wanna be with me Anna… you _may _have to end things with Kristoff…"

This answer took Anna completely by surprise and blinked with wide, stunned eyes. "What?" she responded.

"You've cheated on him _twice _now. He doesn't deserve this." Elsa stated bluntly.

"But…"

"What do you expect? Do you really think you can keep this a secret from him? Do you think you can sleep with _both _of us without us knowing? Are you prepared to _lie _to him?"

"I… no… I can't do that to him. You're right."

"You don't have to though. You can still be with him, we'd just have to go back to bring regular sisters." Elsa told her.

"No! No, we can't. Remember; we made love and there's no coming back from that." Anna stated. "Besides, we're each other's missing pieces, also like you said. We were _meant_ to be together."

"Yes… I think you're right." Elsa admitted.

"I _know _I'm right." The redhead nodded firmly.

"Even so, Kristoff shouldn't suffer for it." Elsa pointed out.

Anna sighed sadly. "Yeah…" she said. After a moment, she spoke again. "Ok, I'll end things with him then."

Elsa nodded. "Very good."

"And then after… can we be together?" Anna inquired hopefully.

The platinum blonde paused a moment, then spoke as the sheet dropped and exposed her breasts, the nipples apparently still erect. "Yes," she said, soothingly.

Anna smiled. "Sounds good,"

"And of course I don't have to tell you that we can't tell _anyone _about this."

"Right, we'll have to keep it a secret."

"Exactly."

"Though… I can't say that I'm very good at it."

The Queen's lip curled up as she leaned closer. "Well, luckily for _us_… I am."

With that, the sisters turned lovers moved closer, closed their eyes and pressed their lips together.

Shortly after the two separated, before Anna could react or even know what was happening, Elsa put her hand behind her head and forced her down under the covers. As she held down Anna's in place and kept it under the covers, Elsa let out a big fart, causing Anna to cry out in distress and struggle over the gas Elsa let out.

Couple of seconds later, Elsa laughed as she took her hand off her sister, who soon came out from under the covers breathing heavily.

Anna turned to the still giggling Elsa, incredulously. "What was _that _for!?" she asked, agonized.

Elsa laughed some more. "Sorry, couldn't help it."

"Not exactly something a _Queen _would do." Anna pointed out.

The aforementioned Queen just gave her a shrug and an impish grin. "I know,"

"But I know who _would _do it." Anna revealed with a sly smirk.

"Who?" Elsa asked, before finally realizing the answer but by then it was too late.

Anna quickly grabbed her head and forced it under the covers as well and lets out a very big toot of her own. She laughed while Elsa cried out in panic as she struggled.

"Payback!" The princess declared with a giggle before releasing her sister a couple seconds later.

Like Anna did before, Elsa gasped for air upon rising out from under the covers before turning to her sister with short glare that quickly became an amused grin, which Anna shared.

"You are a naughty one, aren't you?" she remarked.

"Why? You gonna punish me?" Anna asked teasingly.

"I just might." Elsa replied, still grinning ear to ear before giving her sister a quick little elbow bump.

Both sisters felt a strong urge to do the deed once more as their hearts started beating faster and faster while their hands slowly came closer before eventually touching. They begin to lean forward to kiss again before…

"But first… we need a bath." Elsa finally said before pulling away.

Anna blinked in surprise. "What?"

Elsa sat up from the bed and stretched, baring her nakedness to the rest of the room. "Come on Anna, get dressed before the servants come."

"But what about…?" Anna began, sounding very disappointed.

The queen turned to her little sister/girlfriend. "Anna, we're both sweaty from everything we did last night. We _need_ a bath," she stated seriously.

"Aw, but Elsa…" Anna whined, much like she did when they were little.

The older sister gave the younger one an assuring smile. "Don't worry, we'll still have fun. _After _our bath."

Hearing that quickly perked the freckled girl up. "Really?"

"No royal business today." Elsa grinned back. "We got all day to ourselves."

"Great! Oh! But what about Olaf? And Sven? And Kris…" Anna began before her voice trailed off upon starting to mention her soon to be ex-boyfriend.

"Don't worry, love." Elsa assured her as she used her magic to recreate her dress. "I'll take care of everything."

Anna smiled as she watched as her sister walked away, eyes locked on her posterior and thus unwilling to get out of bed. Elsa noticed this and, after pausing to give a rear a quick wiggle, Anna quickly sprung out of bed to get dressed.

* * *

Some time later, after the servants fixed everything up for them, the two sisters stripped and got into the large tub full of warm water. Both of them sighed as they each sat on one side of the tub and let the steamy, hot water soak their bare flesh.

"Ah… that feels so nice…" Elsa remarked, blissful.

"Tell me about it…" Anna agreed. "Soothes the bones…"

Seconds after said this, a bubble formed in front of Anna before popping.

"Yes, apparently." Elsa remarked while her sister blushed and smiled in embarrassment. The queen promptly started making bubbles of her own with a playful grin, Anna grinned and purposely repeated her earlier actions.

The two laughed at their antics, ignoring any kind of foul smell coming from the bath waters.

Eventually, Elsa quickly moved from her side of the bathtub to Anna's, making the water move back and forth and splash out of the tub, getting the floor wet. The two sisters/lovers joined hands, docked breasts and locked lips while Elsa's plump, round buttocks stuck out of the water.

As they continued to makeout, their free hands roamed around their bodies, with Elsa's reaching under and groping Anna's own behind while the redhead herself rubbed her older sister's back.

Their hands soon moved to their respective breasts before gripping them tightly. They soon start to knead, pull and squeeze them however they could, making them both moan while they kissed.

Soon enough they ended the kiss and moaned even louder while Elsa raised herself up till she was hovering over her sister. They soon stopped holding hands and used both hands to take hold of each other's erect tits and pulled on them until they moaned loudly, over and over.

As they pulled and pulled, more and more water splashed out of the tub, lowering the water level inside.

"Please… please be with me Elsa…" Anna panted between moans.

"Anna…" Elsa responded with an erotic tone.

"I know it's wrong but… we… we… we were meant to be together…!" Anna practically exclaimed.

"I think… I think… I think you're right…" Elsa responded, breathing heavily.

"And I think… I think… I'm gonna… gonna… gonna…!" The princes began before she yet out a scream that signaled her hitting her climax.

A couple more screams and they finally started to get the attention of some of the servants. One of which knocked on the door while the others huddled around it.

"Your majesty's? Queen Elsa? Princess Anna? Are you both alright?" The servant asked in concern.

After a brief pause, the servants finally got a response back.

"Uh… yes! Yes, everything is fine, don't worry! Anna… Anna just slipped and nearly fell, that's all! Don't worry!"

"Are you sure, your majesty? Because we…"

"No! No, it's fine! I'm fine! Really! No need to…" Anna began to assure them before she let out a quick squeak, surprising everyone.

"Princess? What was that?"

"Nothing! No-Nothing at all! Just soap, water, lots of heat. Yeah, so hot, mostly Elsa's-wait, what?"

"We'll be out soon! Just get everything set up for us, ok?"

"Yes ma'am."

Feeling and looking satisfied, the servants all walked away from the bathroom door, unaware of the two royal figures lying on the bathroom floor in a compromising position. Anna's hands were gripping Elsa's glutes tightly while licking her special spot while her older sister's face was buried in her crotch as she did the same thing to her.

Anna's moans steadily grew louder and louder as her tongue moved up and down her crotch. She eventually started to tilt her head backwards, away from Elsa's tush and cried out toward the ceiling.

The snow queen raised her head next and turned it as she shushed Anna. "Quiet! The servants might hear you outside!"

"I can't help it and I don't care! I don't care if they find out!" Anna exclaimed; her mind filled with arousal.

"You're insane…" Elsa remarked before smirking. "I like it."

With that, Elsa turned her attention back to her sister's vagina and started to lick at an even faster speed, making Anna raise her voice higher and higher as she screamed. As she started to dig her nails into Elsa's bottom, Anna started to lick at the same speed.

Moments later, the two reached their climaxes and cried out cummed together. Their screams were so loud, they were convinced that the servants heard them but strangely, as well as thankfully, no one came.

After Anna gave the hickey on her derriere a quick little peck, Elsa rolled off her little sister and laid beside her. Both were completely out of breath and sweating, which would probably require another bath but neither of them cared. Instead, they enjoyed the feeling of their bare flesh touching each other.

Though Anna knew, deep down, that what had to come next… was coming soon.


End file.
